happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deck's the Hall
Deck's the Hall is part of A Jolly Happy Soul. Starring Roles *Russell Featuring Roles *Clam *The Mole *Lumpy *Flaky *Cuddles *Mime Plot Russell wakes up for the day and hops out of his hammock. He walks over to his closet and changes into his normal peg legs. Russell then walks towards his kitchen only to see his calender. He looks at the calender and relises that tommorow is Christmas. Russell begins to panic as its revealed his house is undecorated. Russell runs to his phone and dials a number. Later Russell is seen looking through a large box of Christmas decorations when the doorbell rings. Russell runs to awnser the door unaware of a string of popcorn stuck to his hook. Russell opens the door to find Clam, The Mole, Lumpy, Flaky, Cuddles and Mime who have arrived to help decorate. Russell lets the group in and hear Clam break into laughter. Russell is confused until he notices the popcorn stuck to his hook and he lets out a yar and he yanks it off. Later everyone is seen putting up decorations. Clam and Russell struggle to get a Christmas tree to stand upright, Flaky and Cuddles hang lights outside (Cuddles stands on a ladder while Flaky hold it), Mime and The Mole cut snowflakes out of paper but Mime soon sends The Mole to do something else when he cuts a hole in Mime's shirt, and Lumpy strings popcorn onto string (although he eats most of it). All is going well until The Mole stumbles into a lightswitch which turns on the lights Cuddles' is hanging. The sudden flash of light blinds Cuddles and he falls from the ladder, he is about to land on Flaky when the light cord stops him, unfortanly the cord is wrapped around his neck and snaps it from the force of the fall. Flaky screams in horror and runs away only to slip on ice and land on her back, getting her quills stuck. At this same time a large snowblower drives by and runs over Flaky killing her and shooting her quills out. Flaky's quills fly into Russell's home and pin The Mole to wall along with hitting Mime in the but. Mime lets out a silent scream in pain and tosses his scissors in the air where they then fall doan and hit Lumpy killing him. Clam and Russell see this and panic, unfortanly they forget about the tree and it falls over crushing Clam and launching the star ontop into the air where it then hits Mime in the back. Russell screams in horror and turns to run, but he trips on a popcorn string and lands on his own hook which cuts open his stomache. Russle gets up and freak out even more when he sees his hook stuck in his belly so he rips it out along with his organs which go flying and land on the tree like decorations. Russell lets out one last yar before falling over dead. Deaths #Cuddles' neck is snapped. #Flaky is ran over by a snowblower. #The Mole is pinned to the wall by Flaky's quills. #Lumpy is stabbed by scissors. #Clam is crushed by the tree. #Mime is stuck in the back by a star decoration. #Russell pulls his organs out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes with no survivors